


The runaway groom

by Adara_Rose



Series: Harry Potter head canon [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eloping, M/M, True Love, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: ”What on earth are you doing here, Lucius?” the blonde in question frowned.”I would have thought that was obvious” he replied, more than a little annoyed. ”I’m eloping.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge was going swimmingly until my brain got bored and decided to foray into our all-time OTP. *sigh*

”What on earth are you doing here, Lucius?” the blonde in question frowned.

”I would have thought that was obvious” he replied, more than a little annoyed. ”I’m eloping.”

”From your own wedding?” Lucius rolled his eyes.

”No, from my cousin’s birthday party. Yes from my own wedding, you dolt! For Merlin’s sake Severus, just  _ let me in _ !” Not that he would ever admit it, but he was beginning to get uncomfortable. Standing on Severus’ doorstep in Spinner’s End, dolled up in his wedding finery, he was like a swan among pigeons, an orchid among dandelions. In short, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

”Fine” the dark-haired boy, who was usually so intelligent but seemed to have misplaced his brain for the moment, replied and stepped aside so that Lucius could enter the small house. Lucius slid past him into the dim hallway.

”Severus!” he squeaked indignantly, ”Did you just grope me?” 

”I didn’t think you’d mind, considering what I’ve done to you before.” 

”That’s true.” he glanced over his shoulder, smirking. ”Grope away.” Severus was more than happy to obey him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Later, when the wedding robes, a pair of black slacks, a black shirt, and other random articles of clothing were in a pile on the floor in Severus’ bedroom and the neighbors had complained twice about the noise, Severus spoke again.

”So” he murmured, playing with Lucius’ hair, ”How did this come to be? And why?” Lucius raised his head from where it had rested quite comfortably on Severus’ chest and stared at his lover.

”To answer your question of how, it was rather easy. I broke the bathroom window, climbed out, and made a dash for it. as for why, well…” he trailed of for a second.  ”I suppose I didn’t want to go through with it.” Severus frowned, and Lucius found himself unable to meet the dark gaze.

”You suppose?” Lucius sighed deeply and decided he might as well confess to everything. 

”I love you” he whispered. ”That’s why I couldn’t go through with it.” They laid in silence for several moments. Then Severus hand, which had stilled, started playing with his hair again. 

”I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” The dark haired boy admitted softly. 

”You have?” Lucius mentally cursed himself for sounding like a needy teenage girl, but he couldn’t help it.

”Yes. For a very long time.” they fell silent again. ”So… what do you say about putting that robe to good use?” Lucius startled, sitting up and staring at his lover in shock.

”Are you proposing?” he exclaimed, hardly believing his ears. 

”Suppose I do.” Dark eyes twinkled up at him. Lucius decided to answer back in the same way;

”Then, supposing that you are proposing, I’m supposing I’ll say yes.” Severus laughed softly, shaking his head.

”Then I’m proposing.” Lucius beamed at him.

”I’m saying yes.”


End file.
